


爱德华夫夫 ②

by ChuYiJiuShi



Series: 爱德华夫夫 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuYiJiuShi/pseuds/ChuYiJiuShi
Summary: 存档
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou & Thatch (One Piece)
Series: 爱德华夫夫 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929037
Kudos: 1





	爱德华夫夫 ②

**Author's Note:**

> 存档

第二节：大胃王去做美食评论家到底是谁想的绝佳隐藏身份设定？

“妈的，今天那群混小子，差点就把阿德利企鹅的餐点搞死……喂，马尔科，今天任务顺利吗？”

莫迪比克动物园后勤部长，白胡子第四番队队长——萨奇端着餐盘，一屁股坐在他的兄弟对面，咒骂着今天给他增加额外工作的小子。

“喂，马尔科，你到底有没有——卧槽？？”

得不到回应的萨奇看向马尔科，却被马尔科阴沉的脸吓得往后仰，撞到了正经过他身后的以藏。被撞的踉跄的以藏乜了萨奇一眼。

“搞什么啊，萨奇——咦呀？！”

准备质问萨奇的以藏也被马尔科的黑脸吓得不轻。萨奇和以藏的惊呼打断了马尔科的思绪，他看了看自家的兄弟，挑了挑眉，示意他们坐下。

两人小心翼翼地坐在马尔科对面，不停地回想这些天自己到底有没有留下什么残局惹恼了马尔科。白胡子？任务完成的不错；指名额也略有上升，虽然会有一点小瑕疵，但白胡子这个季度的整体运作还有略有进步的。莫比迪克动物园？成年动物和幼崽的身心状况都还不错，前不久才体检完毕；这个季度引进的新动物的适应性也可以；也因为新动物的引进，这个季度游客增多，园区服务有点下降，导致游客投诉率下升，但这些问题在开会的时候已经预见过了……那总的来讲，白胡子和莫比迪克都不是导致马尔科黑脸的罪魁祸首啊？

……是艾斯？难不成艾斯出轨了？终于发现中年男人的掌控欲是多么恐怖了？

“——我有点麻烦了。”

爱德华·马尔科，在表世界，他是莫比迪克动物园海洋区主管兼兽医，鲸类专家；里世界中，他是杀手公司——白胡子一番队队长，AKA不死鸟，此时向他的兄弟们倾诉——

“我觉得艾斯有事瞒着我。”

靠，还真的是艾斯那个小子！萨奇朝着马尔科翻了个白眼。在马尔科和自己和以藏说他陷入了爱河——和一个二十二岁的青年的时候，他们就有点反对。二十二岁的热情是马尔科这个中年大叔能承受的吗？就算他是禁欲多年一朝陷入爱河无法自拔的气场超A的中年男人，但他真的不会被榨干吗？！肯定会变成菠萝干吧？！一点都没有的那种！只剩菠萝渣的那种！

虽然马尔科带着艾斯和他们这群兄弟见面后，最快和艾斯称兄道弟、情谊最深的是他和以藏。

马尔科皱着眉头，长吁道，“当时调查艾斯的时候，是谁负责的？”

萨奇以藏举起了手。

“怎么突然讲起以前的事？艾斯的身份没问题啊？”以藏道，“当时为了避免出错，我和萨奇的是分开调查的，完了再复查对方的情报。”

“波特卡斯·D·艾斯，知名的美食评论家，幼时父母双亡，虽然名义上的监护人是现在已经退休的卡普警察，但是真正照顾他的是风车社区的居委会。因为查出了卡普，我还是记得比较清楚的。”

“我今天看见了艾斯。”

“你有哪天是没看见他的吗？”萨奇吐槽道，他就没见过比艾斯更粘人的家伙。艾斯就算出差，也要找时间和马尔卡视频聊天，一聊就要聊一两个小时；一开始的时候还搞什么突击检查，扮成游客去找马尔科之类的——种种恋爱期的骚操作让为马尔科打掩护的萨奇差点顶不住压力。

以藏和自己谈恋爱的时候，所有的操作都都比不上和马尔科谈恋爱的艾斯！

“在我暗杀恶政王的不远处。我看见了艾斯。”

“今早的任务？会不会是你家艾斯刚好在附近采风啊？”

“你见过哪个美食家采风的时候扛着鱼人汤姆出品的火箭筒？难道他采风的对象是犀牛吗？”

“等等……你怎么知道那个是鱼人汤姆出品的？”

萨奇突然意识到自己问了个极度愚蠢的问题——马尔科的脸更加黑了，仿佛章鱼在他脸上连续喷射了大量的墨汁。

“他……拿着那个火箭筒，在我的藏身处附近给了我一个【礼物】。”马尔科深呼吸，“要不是我的反应够快，我现在应该还处于耳鸣状态。”

以藏低下头努力地憋笑。

他早就觉得艾斯那小子有能逼疯马尔科的潜力，但他真的没想到艾斯不仅能逼疯马尔科，还能给马尔科一个下马威。天知道，白胡子内部的人想看马尔科的黑脸很久了——前提是那个黑脸马尔科不是冲着自己来的。

“等等，”盲·萨奇·生发现了华点，“你怎么确认他是艾斯？？”

“他的脖子上还有我的吻痕——不要怀疑以藏新捣鼓出来的高倍军用狙击镜，萨奇，况且，那可是我睡了七年之久的男孩，就算他化成了一团火，我也能认出来。”

“啊~我生命之光,我欲念之火；我的……”萨奇还没朗诵完，就被以藏一手捂住嘴。以藏问，“那你现在要怎么办？”

“我知道！首先，让我和以藏再把艾斯仔仔细细地查一遍。”萨奇抓住以藏的手，并在上面响亮地亲了一口，“我们得确认他是什么人，波特卡斯·D·艾斯的名字到底是不是真的，他的经历他的一切；兄弟，我向你保证，这次就算他伪装的有多么好，我们也会把他的老底都挖出来。”

我们一定要查到艾斯是什么人！不过有一个身份是确定的——

波特卡斯·D·艾斯是爱德华·马尔科的爱人。

如果艾斯要逃，就得问问白胡子以及莫比迪克全体人员同不同意了！

马尔科的掌控欲可是很恐怖的！

“我今天下午六点前就要。”马尔科拿起手机，在上面敲敲打打，他的心情在和兄弟交谈一番后好了很多，“今天园区工作算我半勤，我下午两点半就走。”

“你去哪？”

马尔科一脸疑惑地看着他们，“前几天我不是提前请过假了吗？下午我和艾斯约了去见鹤老师。”

马尔科！你的心就这么大吗？要知道艾斯那个小子刚刚才轰了你一炮！

萨奇和以藏双双扶额。


End file.
